He's Just Not Normal
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: You're so hypnotizing, Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? "Who are you?" They-say-be afraid  You're not like the others Futuristic lover, Different D.N.A, They don't understand you... "Silver, how do I know you?": now a ShadAmy/SilvAmy


_**E.T.- KATY PERRY FT. KAYNE WEST!**_

_**I'm so~ sorry but I'm not able to update ANY of my OTHER STORIES! I'm so behind on things that I can't keep my mind straight, I had this idea since the first time I heard this song, so enjoy! AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~~!**_

* * *

><p>A flash of bright light lit up the sky for a quick second along with a booming sound following closely behind. Like a fireball in the sky it came crashing down in some trees, taking them out while doing so. No one really saw this, strangely enough since it covered the sky for miles, but where 'it' landed was in the middle of a great big forest last went on forever and ever, or as far as the eyes could see.<p>

**I got a dirty mind**-  
><strong>I got filthy ways<strong>-  
><strong>I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way<strong>-  
><strong>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent<strong>-  
><strong>I be reverend<strong>-  
><strong>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck<strong>-  
><strong>Welcome to the danger zone<strong>-  
><strong>Step into the fantasy<strong>-  
><strong>You are not invited to the other side of sanity<strong>-  
><strong>They calling me an alien<strong>-  
><strong>A big headed astronaut<strong>-  
><strong>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot -<strong>

A small pink hedgehog girl came flying out of her house when she saw the thing come out of the sky, being curious she followed it with her gaze and watched as it crashed. She ran after the strange object as fast as she could, panting when she finally got to the crash her eyes widened with surprise and wonder, it was a metal pod! It took out at least for or five trees and had little fires burnings in the dirt from the heat of it entering the atmosphere.

She carefully crept closer to the strange pod, who else saw this? She wondered then shook it off, it being 11:30 at night she put her guess on not a lot of people. Suddenly the top flew off and the girl squeaked and jumped back in surprise, afraid to move any closer then to where she was now. Smoke came flowing out of the pod, clouding up the air like fog. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to move the smoke away from her lungs, she didn't notice a strange looking white, red, black, and gold shoe stepping out of the pod, then another one followed. The shoes took one step at a time so now the strange being was standing in front of the pod and also in front of her.

The girls' eyes widen in surprise and shock as she stumbled backwards then fell. The strange being was a black hedgehog with red stripes, a good three or four- maybe five- inches taller then her. She scooted back to get a good look at him, his red blazing eyes... Burning like fire, burned with emotions, rage, and confusion. She stared in awe at the being.

**_You're so hypnotizing_**  
><strong><em>Could you be the devil<em>?**  
><strong><em>Could you be an angel<em>**?

"Who are you?" he spoke in a strong, deep, but calm voice. Obviously not shaken up by the fact that he was on a different planet! The girl gulped and shivered since one: It was cold out, and two: His voice sent chills down her spine.

"A-Amy Rose..." She mumbled quietly. The male "hedgehog" raised one eyebrow questionably then shook it off anyways.

"I'm Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form, I do not wish to harm you, Amy Rose." He stated quiet factably and held a hand out for her to take, she looked at it not sure to trust it but took it anyways to get off the ground.

**_Your touch magnetizing_**  
><strong><em>Feels like I am floating<em>**  
><strong><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>**

Amy gasped slightly from the feeling of his hand in hers, even though she just met him, he's done a toll to her that she never would've thought that could happen.

"You don't have any where to go... Do you?" She asked the obvious, she cursed in her mind for being to stupid but Shadow shook his head anyways, not really catching her mistake.

"No, I do not..." He said, oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands. Amy smiled up at him, not caring that he just came from outside of the atmosphere.

"You'll stay with me for the time being!" Amy declared, Shadow opened his mouth to protest but decided against it seeing how happy the girl was. Amy smiled and lead him away still hand-in-hand away from the crash, Shadow looked back and was thankful for the fact that he had gotten him most important items from it. He didn't know where he was, who this girl is, or even what planet he was on.

Minutes later Shadow found himself outside of a two story house, a white one with green shudders, he stuck his tongue out slightly. He always preferred black over white. Amy entered the house quietly with Shadow trailing behind,. Small brown eyes peered at the door through the darkness of the house.

"Mrs. Amy... Who's that?" A cream colored rabbit asked, eying the black and red hedgehog suspiciously, she didn't like the vibe she was getting from him.

"Cream... This Is Shadow-"

**_They say be afraid_**  
><strong><em>You're not like the others<em>**  
><strong><em>Futuristic lover<em>**  
><strong><em>Different DNA<em>**  
><strong><em>They don't understand you<em>**

Amy huffed and crossed her arms, it's been three months since she found Shadow, and he's been making good progress on how to work things from this time. Turns out he's from the past of about 50 years. Amy watched as he picked up the remote and inspected it.

"Rose, do tell me again, how old are you?" Shadow asked curiously, turning the TV on. Amy sighed, no one else called her "Rose" so why did he?

"I'm fourteen, Shadow." She commented, every one was telling her to stay away from him, they something about a "bad vibe", she didn't believe it though. "Also, why do you call me 'Rose' when every one else calls me 'Amy' 'Ames' and 'Emi'?"

Shadow stopped what he was doing and looked back at her, blinking once. "Why? Where I come from we give those we love special nicknames that no one else calls them, doesn't your species do that here too?" Shadow asked, Amy shook her head slightly, trying to hold off the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

_"He loves me?"_ Amy thought, looking at the back of her alien friend, it would seem like he was a normal hedgehog to anyone else, but to Amy... _He wasn't._

**_Your from a whole other world_**  
><strong><em>A different dimension<em>**  
><strong><em>You open my eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm ready to go<em>**  
><strong><em>Lead me into the light<em>**

It's been over half a year now and Shadow now understands where he is and how to use things around in this time, he understands Amy's "friends", her attitude changes, and why she is so nice to this one blue hedgehog that is similar to him_, _they weren't related in any way, although the similar speed thing is a bit suspicious... Shadow was siting out side on Amy's porch while she went into town, he didn't feel like going and getting yelled at again for not understanding how much prices on food items have gone up.

Shadow's ears flickered after hearing foot steps from up the path, his gaze averted up to see Amy trudging along with two bags, her head down so her bangs where over her eyes.

"Rose?" Shadow called, no answer from the girl, a mixture of salt and something sweet came to his interest and he stood up, "Amy?" He called again, her head lifted up slightly from the foreign name coming from his mouth, he saw that indeed in fact that she _has_ been crying. He ran over to her and she collapsed in his arm and began sobbing, dropping the bags as she did so.

Not understanding what was going on, Shadow just stroked her quills and set his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. Amy on the other hand now had a broken heart, she knew deep down that Sonic just was never _hers_. She knew they were friends, but she always wanted to be more then that. It took a while before she calmed down, she looked up at Shadow and saw that he was staring down at her as well.

"Shadow-" She spoke but didn't finish since she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Shadow's lips, Amy's eyes slid closed but Shadow's remained wide and open, this was used where he was from quiet often, but he's never had one. Amy opened her eyes and quickly broke the kiss, leaving a tingling sensation on his lips.

"-I-I'm so sorry Shadow! I-I-" Amy tried to apologize but it was all a blur to Shadow as he gingerly touched his lips where she had kissed him, _she kissed me? But doesn't she love that other blue one, Sonic wasn't it?_ His thoughts left him as he saw that Amy was blabbing on with a pink tint on her cheeks, her eyes where looking up to the sky so she didn't have to look at him. Even though he couldn't hear her, he knew she talked to much. Grabbing her arms he brought her lips to his once again, Amy relaxed after a minute of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, both of their eyes closed at the same time.

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_**  
><strong><em>Infect me with your loving<em>**  
><strong><em>Fill me with your poison<em>**

_"What is he doing to me?" _Amy thought, her thoughts becoming a blur, her body feeling bliss._  
><em>

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me_**  
><strong><em>Wanna be a victim<em>**  
><strong><em>Ready for abduction<em>**

_"It's like nothing I've ever felt before..." _Amy's mind began to wonder on the reasons why this feeling was here._  
><em>

**_Boy, you're an alien_**  
><strong><em>Your touch are foreign<em>**  
><strong><em>It's supernatural<em>**  
><strong><em>Extraterrestrial<em>**

_"His touch... It's to different..."_ She wanted more, she _needed more._

**_Your so supersonic_**  
><strong><em>Wanna feel your powers<em>**  
><strong><em>Stun me with your lasers<em>**  
><strong><em>Your kiss is cosmic<em>**  
><strong><em>Every move is magic<em>**

_"I-I can't think straight anymore..." _Her mind clouded with thoughts, so many going through her mind, it felt like it was buzzing with a hive full of bees. Thoughts crossing one another, blending together, mixing, matching. no wonder why her thought's weren't straight, she wasn't thinking clearly!_  
><em>

**_Your from a whole other world_**  
><strong><em>A different dimension<em>**  
><strong><em>You open my eyes<br>And I'm ready to go_**  
><strong><em>Lead me into the light<em>**

_"His touch... It just isn't right... It's-It's addictive..."_ Her thoughts ended there as she couldn't think of anything else, she blacked out...

* * *

><p>Wow, crazy first chapter huh? over 2,200 words that's just the story itself! And I'm not even through half the song yet! At least I don't think so... Oh well, R&amp;R please! <em><br>_


End file.
